Chuck versus the Missing
by Alice Hermione
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have the job, the house, the family and the kids. But what happens when something threatens their world and turns it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story in the Chuck fandom. I'm hoping it turns out pretty good. I don't have a beta but I need to thank my friend, Stephanie for helping me out here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I never will.

He was woken up by something . . . someone shaking him. Chuck swung his hand at what was shaking him but it wouldn't go away.

"Daddy" he heard a little voice whimper, "Daddy!" the little voice said a little louder. The source of the sound was coming from the area where he was being shaken. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. Above him looking down on him was two clear blue eyes he knew all too well but these had tears pooling in them. He never ever liked seeing that.

"What's the matter Steph?" he sat up in the bed and reached up to rub the little blonde head of hair.

"I had a bad dream Daddy" she sniffed.

"Well," he said reaching over and pulling the little girl onto his lap "tell me what happened and we will try and make it all better" he pushed back her hair and offered her a reassuring smile. She looked up at him with big wet eyes.

"I woke up and walked around and you, and Mommy and Andy were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere!" she looked up at him with wide eyes. He sighed. This wasn't the first time she had this dream. He knew it wouldn't be the last and the only thing that could fix it, well he knew that too.

"Do you want to sleep in Mommy's spot tonight?" he said brushing her hair on the back of her head to try and calm her down. She nodded through the tears that pooled into her eyes. He lifted the blanket up and motioned for her to get comfy. She climbed over her father and laid down, plopping her head on her mom's pillow.

Chuck was now more awake than before as he stretched out underneath the covers. He reached and pulled up the covers up to her chin. He got comfortable as he rolled over to face his daughter.

"I love you Daddy" yawned the little girl as she closed her eyes.

"Love you sweetheart. Sweet dreams." he whispered to her as her breathing started to even out. He watched her fall asleep. He hated when nights like this happened. It broke his heart yet he had to admit it, he had those dreams to.

It wasn't easy waking up alone but on nights like these when he looked at what he and Sarah created it made it a little bit easier. He had a bit of Sarah. Even a little bit made life easier. He reached up to push back a piece of blonde hair that had fallen over the little girl's face and rubbed her cheek lightly. Stephanie looked exactly like her mother but in personality she was 100% him. She showed that at an early age when she corrected her own mother about one of her favorite Disney princesses. She was barely even 3 yet and already correcting them on facts of her favorite fandom. She was turning into the little Daddy's girl.

Not that Chuck minded. He loved it but sometimes it drove Sarah up a wall. They would always make up for it later teaming up together to apologize. Even if Steph did not realize that was the intent. Plus they made up for it later when little Andrew came along.

_Speaking of Andy, I should check up on him _Chuck thought to himself. Making sure Steph was fast asleep and was not going to wake up, he slowly climbed out of the bed. Walking slowly he made his way to his son's room. There sleeping soundly in his bed curled up in a tight ball was his son. The blanket had fallen off of the exact miniature of himself so Chuck walked over and pulled the blanket over him. His son stretched out underneath the blanket. He reached down and brushed his hand through his son's hair. It was interesting while his daughter looked like her mother and acted like him, his son was the complete opposite. While Andy looked like Chuck, there was no doubt about that, he was his mother through and through. It always made him smile and frankly he was grateful for it.

As he turned and walked out of the room, he smiled to himself. Every night he counted his blessings and never took what he had for granted. As he climbed back into the bed as slowly as he could without waking up his daughter, he thought to himself that at this moment things were near perfect. There was one thing missing at that exact moment and he said a silent prayer out loud to anyone willing to listen "Please, let Sarah be okay and bring her home soon"

"Hurry up! Or you're going to be late!" yelled Chuck up the stairs to his oldest child.

"Coming dad!" She hollered back.

"Dad" Chuck turned to look at his son, "can I have more cereal?" Chuck had to laugh. His son's mouth was full of the stuff and the bowl was filled with leftover milk.

"Sure there kiddo" he reached over and poured more milk into his son's bowl. As he put the box back down on the table he had to laugh "whoa tiger that food isn't going to disappear" as he reached over and wiped milk that slopped down Andy's chin. Andy did not respond but just looked at his dad as he chewed. Andy was a child of few words unlike his sister.

At that moment chaos erupted around the room, in a flurry Stephanie came running down the stairs and raced into the kitchen. The exact same moment Chuck's older sister Ellie came rushing in with her three children.

"Stephanie! We need to get moving, sweetie" Ellie said and then she turned to her brother and gave him a hug "Morning Chuck"

"Morning Sis!" he responded giving her a hug back "did you eat breakfast?"

"We live with Devon," she answered giving him a big smile "of course we did!" she then turned to her niece "Did you get breakfast?" At which the six year old looked up at her dad as he passed her a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. At that Ellie just looked at her brother with a look.

"What? I'm giving her milk to drink along with it in this cup" which he handed to his daughter. "She'll eat it on the way and be fine. I could be sending her with worse!" he said making a face that Ellie knew he was right.

"Whatever," Ellie sighed "Alright gang, we need to get moving!"

"Love you Daddy!" Stephanie wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and with a have a good day, as fast as the storm of the Awesome clan came in they left.

All the while Andrew had not moved from his spot and had continued eating his breakfast like nothing had happened. Chuck looked at his youngest with a laugh. Then moved on to start getting his own breakfast together. Once the two boys of the house had eaten their breakfasts, they both went upstairs to get dressed. While Chuck was upstairs moving about his morning routine, he heard the front door open upstairs.

"Hey Chuck!" he heard a female voice call up the stairs.

"Hi Andrew!" he heard a much younger voice scream up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Chuck yelled back to the ladies downstairs. He grabbed his cell phone from the top of the dresser as he dash out of the room and into the hallway. As he passed his son's room, he peeked his head in to tell him he was headed downstairs and then proceeded on his way. Chuck walked down the steps and was attacked by the youngest member of the Grimes family.

"Hi Chuck!" said the little voice coming from Emily.

"Hey Em! How are we doing this morning?"

"Awesome" shouted the four year old "where is Andrew?" she stepped back and looked up at the very tall man next to her.

"He is on his way down soon" he said ruffing up the little girl's hair. "How are you today Alex?" he turned and looked at her.

"As to be expected" she reaches across her very large and ever growing pregnant stomach, "I feel like I can pop at any moment." She said with a laugh as she rubbed her stomach with affection.

"Yeah, well being 8 months pregnant will do that to you" Chuck stated with a laugh. Next thing he knew a squeal is hear from the girl in front of him.

"Hey Em" called out Chuck's son as he came down and walked right up to Emily. She threw her arms around him in a hug and then they run off to the couch.

"Is Morgan already at the Buy More?" Chuck asked Alex as they walk around.

"Yes," she responded "he left pretty early to get things taken care of over there. He said he wanted to make sure everything was in order and ready for when you come in later. He's also getting nervous and I think that is what sent him out early."

"Morgan? Nervous about what?"

"Nervous about the baby" she rubbed her hand over her stomach again "I told him we've been there once before and it isn't like things will be different but it is Morgan. I can't convince him otherwise"

"Well, I was a mess when both of my kids were born. Just ask Sarah" Chuck smiled at the memory.

"Oh I remember" she laughed "I think he just wants everything to be perfect and he's nervous I'm going to go into labor before my dad gets back." Her eyes darted toward the computer that was sitting open on the table that she could see. This did not go unnoticed by Chuck.

"I haven't heard anything yet today but . . ." before Chuck could finish his statement the computer started to ding "but maybe I spoke too soon." At that the two rushed over to the table and Chuck saw the incoming call. Alex sat down at the table while Chuck set up for the call to come through and there before they knew it was the familiar face of his wife.

"Hi Chuck" Sarah said with a smile.

"Hey Sarah" he replied with a smile of his own. Alex didn't mind the moment and it made her smile. She loved to see two of the closest people in her life smile like still to this day. Sarah pulled out of the moment first and looked directly at Alex.

"Hi Alex. How are you holding up?" she asked with a concern look.

"Honestly?" she said with a shrug of the shoulders "I'm just ready to get this baby out of me. You know how it is"

"Oh more than you know" Sarah said with a laugh, "but don't get that baby out of you now because I think Casey here will freak out" Sarah looked up above the computer screen to what they could hear in the distance was a growl. Soon they were greeted with the face of one John Casey.

"Alex" he said.

"Hi Dad" she said with a soft smile "how are you?"

"Nothing to report" he responded in his usual manner "how are you? How is the baby?" he seemed anxious.

"Nothing new to report here either, Dad. We're doing great. Morgan though on the other hand . . . " she trailed off with a giggle. Casey rolled his eyes on the other side and Sarah and Chuck laughed softly.

"How are the kids?" questioned Sarah with a anxious voice. No matter how many times she had to go away it was never easy being away from her family.

"Andy is doing great. He is just his normal self but Stephanie . . ." he trailed off being sighing. Sarah gave a concerned and yet questioning look to Chuck waiting for him to continue "she had one of nightmares again last night" Chuck cautiously looked up at Sarah. They always hated sharing that news with one another. It never made them feel good because they knew their jobs were the cause of it but they promised they would keep each other updated on everything no matter how small. Sarah sighed.

"How did she seem this morning?" Sarah questioned.

"She seemed her usual smiley self this morning" Chuck offered a shrug "I'll try and talk to her again tonight about it when she gets home from school." Sarah offered Chuck a sad smile.

"How's Emily?" asked Sarah looking at Alex.

"Driving me crazy" said Alex with a laugh "she keeps asking me when her baby sister is getting here and when I'm not going to be fat anymore" just then they heard feet running into the room and Chuck and Alex looked behind them.

"Mommy! Can we . . ." Emily titled her brown topped head to the side and totally forgetting what she was going to ask her mother originally she asked "who are you talking to?" she asked as she couldn't see the screen from where she was standing.

"Your Grandpa and Sarah sweetie" Alex replied and with that Emily's eyes became the size of golf balls. Andy eyebrows lifted and smile was on his face.

"OH! CAN I TALK TO GRANDPA!" shouted the younger of the two.

"Mom?" was all Andy could say.

"Oh come on hobbits, come on over here" Chuck leaned back and offered the two children to come up. Both took off running towards them. Alex moved back a little and offered what little lap she had left to her daughter. Emily climbed up slowly up onto her mother and sat the best she could on her mother's knees. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Alex but for her daughter and father, there wasn't much she wouldn't do and knowing Emily it wouldn't be for long. Andy ran over and Chuck pulled over a chair for his son. Andy climbed up onto the chair and Chuck leaned over and was looming over his son. Sarah and Casey couldn't help the smiles that were on their faces as they looked at the family members they never ever dreamed they could have.

"Hi mommy!" Andy gave his mother his mega watt smile.

"Hey Andy" Sarah responded with a big smile of her own.

"Grandpa!" was all Emily could say.

"Hey short stack" Casey replied which sent Emily into a fit of giggles like it did every time he called her that.

"Whatcha doin? " asked the bright eye four year old. All the adults laughed.

"We're doing work" Casey replied. The conversation flowed between the two on the opposite end of the screen and the two small children in the room. The kids told them about they did in preschool and the adults listened. It was mostly Emily that did the talking but Andy got to talk and share his stories as well. Sarah and Casey could not wipe the smiles off their faces as they listened to the two of them. Alex and Chuck kept glancing at each other with a smile at the antics of their small children.

"Hey guys why don't you say good-bye so we can finish chatting here and let them Mom and Gramps get back to the work" Chuck said a few minutes later. Casey grunted and rolled his eyes. He never liked when Chuck referred to him as "Gramps" but part of the reason Chuck did it was to get a reaction out of the big guy. Once good-byes and I love yous were said all around the two kids jumped off, went running into the living and flopped on the couch. Chuck sat down in the chair that Andy just vacated.

"So how are things going?" Chuck asked getting to the business end of things.

"They are going well we are hoping to be finishing up soon. We didn't think it would take this long but complications arose." At that statement from Sarah, Alex's eyebrows lifted.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked concerned for her father and friend.

"We're fine Alex. This extraction for Beckman is taking longer than we originally thought or planned" Casey told her.

"We thought it was going to be a basic get in and get out situation but it turns out it is more than it seems. It looks like we go in tonight and should be home soon." Sarah stated.

"Do you need back up? Any help?" Chuck shifted anxiously in his seat and start to wring his hands a little bit.

"We got this Bartowski" Casey went to move away and then he looked back at the screen and nodded "Alex."

"Love you, Dad" she said with a smirk back to him then Casey disappeared from the screen. Alex looked at Sarah and then looked back at Chuck "I think I'm going to go check in on the kids. I'll see you Sarah. Be careful" Alex looked at the screen on last time before she slowly hoisted herself out of the seat and left the room. Chuck and Sarah just look at each other for a moment.

"I miss you" Chuck said to break the silence.

"I miss you too, Chuck" Sarah offered a small smile "Stephanie had a nightmare last night?"

"Yeah" Chuck sighed "It was the one where she wakes up in the dream and looks around for all of us and we're all missing."

"That one again?" Sarah casted her eyes down and Chuck saw the guilty expression on her face.

"Sarah" Chuck said softly "she knows we love her and that will we will always be here for her and her brother." Sarah lifted her eyes to look at her husband "Stop feeling guilty. Just do what you need to do and come home safely." Chuck looked at her with a small smile. "Speaking of which, when should that be?"

"You really do miss me don't you?" her tone turned to a teasing one and with a smile she added "We are hoping to go in tonight and then fly home straight after that."

"Don't rush things. I would rather have you safe then rush things" Chuck looked at her "but I can't wait until you get home."

"I can't wait to get home," Sarah glance up behind the computer "I should get moving. We have some things to take care of," she sighed "Give a hug to Stephanie and Andrew from me?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Chuck said "I love you."

"I love you too." And with a smile and one last looked the computer called ended. Chuck looked at the computer screen for a moment after the call ended and then with a sigh stood up and went to the other room.

"Alright, who wants to go to preschool?" he shouted as he put a smile on his face.

Chuck was standing in the kitchen and rising off the dishes as the kids helped bring them in from the table. Loading up the dishwasher, he looked at his two children. Stephanie was bringing in the plates and Andrew was bringing in the other smaller items. Only being four years old he still couldn't handle the bigger items like his sister but oh did he try. He hated being the weaker one but he was working on it. Chuck reminded him to just hold on. The time would come when he would be taller and stronger than his sister. It might take awhile he would also remind his son but it would happen. He smiled as he remembered when it happened to him when he was in the tenth grade. What a great year for him. As he was getting lost in his thoughts doing the motions he did every day, Chuck felt a tug on his shirt.

"Dad, can I go and watch TV?" Andy looked up at his father. Chuck looked around the room.

"Is everything cleaned up?" Chuck questioned and Andy nodded "Is the table wiped off?" Andy nodded.

"Dad" Stephanie stepped in with a wet rag in her hand "everything is taken care of besides your job." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh well then" Chuck exaggerated "I guess I'm holding us off from this" and with that he turned the little hose at the sink on his two children. Both squealed and screamed. Stephanie went running and attempted to hide on the opposite side of the refrigerator and Andrew ran into his father and attempted to jump up and grab his dad's arm. Laughter and yelling was heard all around as Chuck gave his son an impromptu shower.

"Surrender!" Chuck shouted.

"Dad!" Andy yelled as he dropped his arms and looked straight up at his dad. Steph poked her head out from around the refrigerator and giggled. Chuck looked down at his son as he stopped the water.

"Give up?" he asked with a big smile. His son looked up at him with a scrunched up nose. "I will take that as a yes" he said as he put the hose back and turned around back to Andy. Andy had not moved an inch from his spot and looked at his dad with wide eyes. Stephanie walked out from behind the refrigerator and she had a big smile on her face. She barely got wet as she had run away from her dad and brother but her blonde hair and clothes had signs of getting wet. Andy on the other hand had brown hair mopped down on his head and his clothes were dripping.

"You can't go into the living room like that. Mom would kill us" Stephanie giggled at him. Andy just looked at her and then looked back at his dad. Chuck laughed at that thought _oh how little you truly know. _

"Well Andy" Chuck said looking at his kids "I think I know how to fix this and this works because it is bath night" and with that he bent over and hoisted his son up over his shoulder and held him by his legs. Andy was thrown over Chuck's shoulders and looked behind him and smiled at his sister and yelled dad.

"What?" Chucked turned around and looked at his daughter "That sounded like Andy" he said with a big smile "Where did he go?"

"Dad!" Stephanie said "he's right there" and she pointed behind him.

"What? Where?" and he turned around swinging Andy in the process. Andy finally gave it to his dad and shook his head like a dog which sent what little water was left on his dad's back. After that he reached his arms out and wrapped them around his dad. Chuck, who was already wet on his front from the water fun was now all wet on his back.

"Dad!" Andy laughed and Stephanie couldn't stop giggling at her family's antics.

"Alright! Alright! Let's head upstairs." Chuck still carrying Andy walked up the stairs very carefully trying not to knock his son even though he did psych his son out a few times with it. Stephanie skipped behind the two of them. After Chuck had taken care of Andy in the bath, he got him into a clean pair of pajamas. He sent him downstairs to watch his show on the TV. Chuck then left Stephanie in the bathroom to take care of herself and to get changed into pajamas himself. While he was in the bathroom helping Andy he received a text from Sarah saying everything had gone well and that they would be coming home soon. Chuck responded with a quick be safe text back. He smiled to himself. The family would be all together soon. It had taken longer than they expected lasting a week but they were coming home. Now they just needed to travel across the globe and come home. Picking up his phone in case they called him, Chuck stopped by the bathroom, told Stephanie he was heading downstairs and then went down and joined his son.

Chuck flopped on the couch and sat next to his son as they watched the show that was on the screen. Having explored the many avenues to watch movies and TV shows, Andy had found a cartoon that was a few years old about two brothers just trying to have the best day ever every day. Andy loved it and Chuck didn't mind watching this show with his son. They actually enjoyed the story lines together. After the first episode wrapped up they started a second one and during the second episode Steph came down and flopped on the other side of Chuck on the couch. It was moments like this that Chuck never took for granted.

As the episode ended "Alright gang, let's head upstairs to bed" whines came from both of his children. "Nope we have to be well rested for when Mom gets home" and at that both children turned to look him with big eyes.

"Mom's coming home?" Andy asked and Steph couldn't stop the huge smile on her face.

"Yep" Chuck said popping the P at the end, "so in order to welcome her home properly we have to get to bed. Why don't you two run upstairs, climb in bed and I'll be up to say good night" he said to them. Nothing more needed to be said as both children ran quickly up the steps. Chuck pushed himself off the couch and followed his children up to the second floor. He walked into Andy's room first. Andy was sitting on the floor in front of a toy chest of his. He was going through trying to figure out what stuffed toy to sleep with that night. Chuck walked up behind his son, looked over his shoulder and pointed at a toy.

"I think that one tonight buddy" Andy looked up at his dad and then back at the suggestion. And shook his head "No? Oh Andy, you're breaking my heart" Chuck said dramatically as he put his hands over his heart. Andy looked around the toys with a laugh and then bit his lip and picked out a little stuffed brown dog.

"No! This one" Andy jumped up and climbed onto his bed. Chuck stood up.

"Are you sure that one?" he turned to look at his son.

"Of course!" Andy pulled the covers back before he snuggled himself in.

"Why that one?" Chuck questioned.

"Mommy won it for me last time we went to the fair, member?" Andy told him.

"Well then if that is then I think that is a great dog to cuddle with tonight" Chuck pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead, "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Dad" with that Chuck stepped over to the door. Chuck glanced at his son before turning off the lights and pulling the door until it was only open a crack. He walked over to Stephanie's room next. He found her under the covers, hugging her favorite stuffed toy which was a chameleon from one of her favorite movies and looking at the door. She was waiting for Chuck to walk into the room.

"Hey Steph" Chuck walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "you going to sleep better tonight sweetheart?" he asked.

"Of course" she said with a smile "Mommy is on her way home."

"Alright then" he leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead "I love you Steph."

"I love you too, Daddy" she said as she burrowed into her pillow. Chuck stood and walked to the door, turned off the light and swung the door until it was just a crack. He walked his room, placed his phone on the night stand and climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I have to say I was overwhelmed by the response. I wanted to get this out earlier but was having computer troubles. _

_As for the story, well it doesn't follow the timeline of the actual show ending anymore. It would be hard to adjust at this point. So Chuck doesn't have the intersect, Ellie and Awesome haven't moved away and yes, that means no rebuilding for Sarah. Casey's story line was the only thing I got right from the series. Who knew right?_

_Anyway I don't own Chuck._

Casey and Sarah pulled up the darken house. Casey pulled up and stopped the car. They both looked at the house. No lights were on and it looked like a normal house but in reality to the two people sitting in front of it, it was a lot more than that. Sarah sighed.

"What is it Walker?" Casey looked at her. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on, Walker we've worked together too long to pull this stuff on each other" he nodded at her with adding "what's going on?"

"How much longer do you think we can keep this up?" Sarah turned her head towards him "I know we've asked this question a lot lately but Chuck and I have two kids, your second grandchild is coming, and whether we want to admit it or not we're not getting any younger" she looked at him "And I know, I know we've asked this a lot but . . ." she trailed off at the end. Casey just looked at her for a moment and then looked out the window. It looked like he was looking out at something but in reality he was thinking about what Sarah had just said.

"You do have a point Walker. I mean we have been through a lot" he nodded as he was thinking.

"I mean I know we cut it back a lot after the kids were born but when do we completely stop? The worst part is we don't even do dangerous missions like we use to" Sarah said to him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Walker you went through this right after you got married to the nerd and after both of your kids were born" he turned and looked at her straight on, "you know what we've said and what happened after every single time we've talked about it" Sarah dropped her eyes to her hands and turned away from Casey "But you are right. We aren't getting any younger." She peaked over at him.

"So what are you saying, John?" she questioned.

"I'm saying you make a point. We'll discuss this more tomorrow but for now you have a family waiting for you" he nodded to the house "Good night Walker."

"Good night John" she climbed out of the car, grabbed her suitcase out of the back and walked up to the house. She reached down and pulled the house key out of the suitcase. Turning to open the door, she heard the car behind her drive away. Ever since the kids had arrived, Casey had become a big papa bear. He was still his normal growling self but from the moment those kids were born it was like a switch went off. Putting the key into the keyhole, she unlocked the door and walked into the house. She stepped into the house and closed the door softly behind her. Sarah took a moment to look around the room.

It hadn't changed at all since she was last here. It was familiar, safe and well, it was home. She took in a deep breath. It was good to be home. She turned around and locked the door behind her and slowly walked up the steps. She left her suitcase by the door. She could take care of it the next morning. Swiftly and quietly, using her spy skills she walked up the stairs to not alert anyone. Once in the hallway, she noticed both of her children's room and the door opened only a crack. She smiled just the way they always kept the doors so they could take a peak in at their children at anytime and not disrupt their sleep. She first reached Andy's door, pushing it open, she peaked in and smiled. There as her son stretched out in the blankets hugging a tiny stuffed dog that she almost even forgot he had but upon seeing it she remembered when she won it for him. She walked in and brushed a tiny brown curl off his forehead. There was no denying who his father was. He looked like Chuck in almost every way possible or as Chuck sometimes called him, his mini-me.

Sarah stood at her son's bedside for a few minutes. She loved these moments when her children were at peace in their sleep. It was like nothing in the world could touch them. She pulled the cover up to his chin and stepped out of the room. Once she stepped into the hallway she moved up and came across her daughter's room next. She walked into the room and saw Stephanie sprawled across her bed. Her tiny little chameleon toy had found it's way to the floor. Sarah leaned over, picked it up and helped to cover her up. She immediately reacted and curled to the one side. Sarah slid the toy under the covers right next to her daughter's head. She smiled as she pushed some hair back and turned to leave the room. Happy that her children were well she walked down to the last room.

Sarah slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was her husband of eight years sleeping soundly on the bed. She slowly and quietly closed the door behind her then walked over to his side of the bed. She didn't like waking him when she got back from missions in the middle of the night but they had promised to let each other when they got home. She knelt next to the bed, reaching out a hand she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"Chuck" she said softly. As there was no movement she tried again a little bit louder while stroking his cheek. He slowly started to respond. "Hey" she smiled at him.

"Hey" he said groggily as he opened his eyes "you're home." He reached up and grasped her hand that still on his cheek.

"Yeah, I just got in" she said, "I'm going to get ready for bed okay?" she rubbed his cheek lightly. He nodded and with an okay he kissed her palm again and let go of her hand. He leaned back, closed his eyes and waited for her patiently. Before he knew it, he felt pressure on the bed next to him and opened his eyes. She looked up at him and then curled into his side. Wrapping an arm around him, she snuggled into him.

"Good night, Chuck" she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too" he leaned over and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep.

The sun shone brightly through the blinds in the window. The only down fall with their room was that it faced east. Sarah grumbled as she reached across and felt that the bed was empty. She mover herself closer to the opposite end of the bed and hugged the pillow. She sighed with a smile. It smelled of Chuck. She confirmed she was home. Yet she was surprised that she didn't wake up when Chuck got up. _Speaking of which_ she thought.

Lifting her head up she looked at the clock next to the bed on the night stand. She had slept in late. Granted her and Casey had been up for most of the day as well as into the night the day before. Closing her eyes she listened for any movement or noise in the house. She thought she heard something coming from the first floor of the house. Opening her eyes, looking at the clock again it was a friday so Stephanie should be at school by now. But what of Chuck and Andy?

Sarah stood up off the bed and found her robe hanging on the closet door. Wrapping it around herself, she made her way downstairs. There in the living room were her two boys. Both sitting on the couch facing the television and wrapped up in a game. Chuck had instilled the love of video games in both of their children at an early age. She trusted Chuck to pick age appropriate games so she never protested. At the moment they were wrapped up in a game of Mario Kart. Chuck was letting Andy win at the race. She smiled. She could tell but Andy was none the wiser.

"Oh man, buddy, you are kicking my butt!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Eat my dust Dad!" Andy yelled as he through his hands up in the air in victory. His car raced the final stretch across the finish line on the screen as he did so.

"Way to go Andy!" Sarah said proudly. Chuck and Andy turned around on the couch to the sound of the voice and both broke into the same identical smile that completely melted Sarah's heart.

"Mommy!' Andy yelled, jumped off the couch running toward Sarah leaving the game and controller completely forgotten. He charged at her with open arms as she knelt down with her arms ready to accept his hug. She wrapped her arms around his tightly as he wrapped his entire body around her. She stood up with him in her arms. Chuck couldn't stop smiling as he looked at the two of them.

"I missed you Mommy" he said in her ear.

"I miss you too baby" she responded. "Were you good for Daddy?" she asked. At that Andy leaned back a little and turned to look at his father while still in her arms.

"Was I Daddy?" he asked while wearing the biggest cheesy grin he could muster.

"Oh I don't know" Chuck raised an eyebrow as he got up from the couch and went over to the pair of them. Reaching out his hands to his son he asked "what do you think?" and he started to tickle him. Andy wiggled and giggled in Sarah's arms

"Dad! Stop!" Andy got out through the giggles.

"Alright you two. I think that's enough" Sarah laughed. With a final squeeze to her son she put him down on the floor on his two feet. He looked up at her as she looked down at him "Why don't you head into the kitchen so you can join me for breakfast?" and with that Andy dashed off into the kitchen. Sarah and Chuck were left standing there watching their son dash away and then turned to each other.

"Good morning" Chuck said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Good morning" Sarah replied when they pulled away "no preschool today?" she questioned.

"Well" Chuck laughed as he started to explain "I didn't officially call them yet but I said he could stay home with you today but only if you are okay with it. Say the word and he knows he has to go. I'm honestly surprised that Stephanie didn't wake you up this morning with the stink she threw."

"She wanted to stay home too didn't she?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, but I bribed her with a possible Mom and Steph time tonight" he gave her a hopeful look. Sarah laughed.

"Why don't you go call Andy's preschool and tell them he won't be coming in today then drop a text to Awesome. I'll pick up Stephanie from school today."

"Call the school and text Awesome. Got it" he said with a smile as he walked to the television to turn it off. Sarah walked into the kitchen to her waiting son.

At three thirty in the afternoon Sarah and Andy pulled up to Stepahnie's school. Finding a parking sport they walked up to where all the kids would be running out after a long day and racing to get home. They heard a bell ring and watched the front doors opened.

"Andy stay by me" Sarah opened her hand for him to take and he accepeted. Standing there holding each other's hands they waited for the cascade of children to rush out of the school. Out first came Stephanie's class as they were a kindergarten class. Rushing out together in a group they all came down the front steps. In the back of the group was Stephanie with her cousin Nathan walking together.

"Hey Steph" Nathan looked up as they were coming down the steps "isn't that your mom?" he asked. Stephanie looked up from her feet and almost tripped down the the steps before she caught herself. Her eyes went as huge as golfballs and before Sarah knew it her only daughter was running full sprint at her, arm flailing as she ran. Sarah let go of Andy's hand to kneel down and welcome her only daughter into her arms. Stephanie tackled her mother into a hug and squeezed.

"Mommy, you're here" she whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Yes sweetie, I'm here" Sarah squeezed her daughter tight. They pulled away and Sarah ooked into the eyes of her miniature form. Stephanie couldn't stop bobbing up and down. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. They weren't paying any bit of attention when Nathan walked up behind them.

"Hey Aunt Sarah" he chimed in then he looked at his cousin "Hey Andy"

"Hey Nate" Andy said.

"Hi Nathan" Sarah said "How are you doing?"

"Pretty great" he added with a big grin "so you're back. Awesome!" Sarah had to smile at this. If there is one thing that could be said for Ellie and Devon's kids it was that they picked up the word awesome, much to Ellie's eye rolls.

"Yeah, I'm back" she said with a big smile and offered a high five which he took. Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off her mom. She was so excited that she was bouncing on her feet.

"Hey what's going on over here?" said a loud voice coming from behind them. They all turned to see that Devon had pulled up into the loading zone in their van.

"Hey dad!" Nate exclaimed "Aunt Sarah's back!"

"So I heard" he had a huge smile on his face "that is awesome!" Sarah had to laugh. He must have hit a button because the side door slowly opened as Nate waited then jumped in. Sarah took the hands of each of her children.

"Well I think we're going to head home" Sarah said glancing at her kids before turning to look at Devon.

"Alright well you three have a good night. Tell the Chuckster I said hi" He waved as they started to walk off.

"Will do. See you guys later" Sarah called back as each child yelled bye at the van. They walked to the car.

"What did you do at school today Steph?" Sarah asked and then Stephanie gave a full report as they all walked to the car.

Turning off the lights in her son's room he was fast asleep. She had just finished reading him a story and sang him to sleep like she use to do when he was just a baby. There were times when they loved having that special moment. They never took it for granted. Sarah walked over to her daughter's room. She heard a little gasp coming from the room.

"Did he save her in time?" she heard Stephanie ask.

"Just in time he did" Chuck responded and she had to smile. He had retold that story more times than she could count but she didn't care. She loved to hear it no matter how many times he told it, as did their daughter. But Stephanie didn't know the truth behind it and wouldn't for some time. Sarah walked to the door frame, leaned against it and watched the two of them on the bed. Chuck saw her walk in and looked up at her "He always did." Stephanie looked at her father and then over to where her mother was and smiled.

"Mommy do you know what happened next?" she asked.

"I don't know baby why don't you ask your dad?" she stated. Stephanie looked her father with big eyes. She had heard the story hundreds of times but she never stopped asking the questions as if maybe this time it will be different.

"Well, after he saved her they got married" he said with a smile.

"Did they live happily ever after?" she looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face. Chuck looked directly at Sarah as he responded.

"Of course they did." Sarah smiled back at him. He then was knocked out of the moment when he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Oh I love that story. Thank you daddy" she said with a yawn.

"Steph, it's time for bed" Sarah looked at her "Good night sweetheart" Steph looked at her Mom.

"I love you, Mommy" she said.

"I love you too baby" and with that Sarah left Chuck to tuck her in. She went to the bed room to get ready for the night. Shortly after Chuck walked in. He leaned at the door and watched his wife move around the room. She stopped and looked back at him.

"So did they really?" she asked.

"Did they really what?" he titled his head at her. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did they really live happily ever after?" she looked up at him.

"Of course they did" he leaned down to kiss her. Swapping at the light to turn it off and wrapped in each other's arms they fell to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been awhile! Remember in my story, Ellie and Awesome didn't move away and Chuck does not have the intersect. Both are pretty important. _

_Anywho sorry it has been awhile. I'm moving pretty quickly with the next two chapters so shouldn't be too much of a wait. Finally I don't own Chuck_

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is ready if anyone wants it!" Sarah yelled up the stairs on a bright Saturday morning. It had been a few weeks with both parents in the house and not going away for any work. It had been a time where she felt like she was apart of a real and normal family. Sarah loved moments like this and never took them for granted. She heard steps coming down the stairs. She knew every member of her family by their footsteps. Getting out the small Toy Story plate she put 3 small pancakes on the plate, added a little butter and poured syrup on them. She put them on table as Andy walked around the corner and sat at the table.<p>

"Good morning Mommy" Andy exclaimed.

"Good morning Andy" she leaned over and kissed the top of his head "did you sleep well?" With a mouth full of pancakes he looked up at his mother with a big grin and nodded. "Good" she laughed as she ran a hand through his brown curls. She heard the next set of footsteps coming down the stairs. She walked through the kitchen, pulled out a Princess plate and started to add pancakes, butter and syrup. As she placed the plate on the table next to Andy's spot, Stephanie rounded the corner and sat down. She smiled big.

"Thank you Mom!" she went to town on the pancakes. Sarah watched her two kids sitting there and eating for a moment before she got up to get them both a glass of milk to go with their breakfast. Setting the matching cups to their plates in front of them, she turned to put the rest of the pancakes on plates for her and Chuck. She got hers all set up and sat down at the table. As she started to munch on her breakfast, she heard the footsteps of the final member of the family coming down the stairs. Chuck walked into the room with his phone in hand.

"Big news everyone" they all stopped and looked up at him "Alex's water just broke" he put his phone down on the table, walked over to pick up his plate of pancakes and sat down. He leaned over and kissed his wife before digging in.

"That is exciting news" Sarah replied then glanced at both of her children. They both had stopped eating and had confused looks on their faces "it means that Emily's little sister is coming soon." Steph and Andy looked at each other.

"Awesome" Andy said as he finished his pancakes. He then drank the rest of his milk, put his cup on the table "how soon?" he questioned. Sarah and Chuck looked at each other before answering.

"We're not sure about that sweetie" Sarah looked back at her son, "but it will be soon and that also means that Emily will be hanging out with us today" she smiled at them as she popped a piece of pancake into her mouth. Andy got a big smile on his face and Stephanie grinned as she chewed on her pancakes. They all finished the breakfast and since Sarah cooked, Chuck took charge of cleaning up.

Shortly after breakfast, Casey stopped by with Emily. She went running into the living to play with Steph and Andy. Casey walked into the kitchen where Sarah and Chuck were sitting working on Buy More paper work and books.

"Hey Casey" Chuck said glancing up in Casey's direction "how are the lucky parents?"

"Alex is on her way to the hospital as we speak. Contractions are still far enough apart that we have time but numb nuts is freaking out" that made both Sarah and Chuck laugh.

"Well this is Morgan we are talking about" Chuck said.

"Like you were any better" she hit him lightly on his arm with a laugh. He shook his head.

"Hey I was a cool as a cucumber!" with caused both Sarah and Casey to raise an eyebrow at him "Alright maybe a freaked out a little" Sarah laughed at him and shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to head to the hospital. Are you coming later?" he questioned them.

"I called Molly. She's going to come over later. If we can go to the hospital, she'll be here to watch the kids while we're gone" Chuck explained. They had all been there for the birth of each child. They were family after all and even though they family was unconventional they wouldn't change it for anything in the world. They were not about to miss another family member entering the world.

Casey nodded and turned into the living room before leaving "Short stack, you be good and listen okay?" he asked pointing at her.

"Got it!" she saluted back at him. He smiled and walked out the door. Chuck and Sarah were still at the table when they heard bickering starting to come from the living room. They looked at each other.

"I've got this" Chuck got up from the table to find his way into the living room. Soon Sarah heard his solution when he heard the noises of a tickle monster coming from the living room. She heard the squeals coming from the room and Andy came running into the room. He darted right behind Sarah's chair.

"Hi Andy" she remarked without looking up from the table but smirking all the same.

"Mom! Dad is trying to get us!" he whispered as they heard laughing and squealing from the other room with a roar from Chuck.

"Oh is he now?" she replied, acting uninterested in it trying to determine her next move "Do you think hiding behind me is going to help?" she questioned.

"Mom! You can stop him!" he exclaimed. She lifted her head and smiled as she turned around in her chair to face her son.

"What if I want to" she reached down to pick up her son and pulled him into her lap "join in" she yelled as she started to tickle her son. He started to giggle automatically. She lifted him up and carrying him into the living room they joined the tickle war that had taken over the Bartowski household.

Molly had come over shortly after they ordered pizzas for dinner that night. All six of them were gathered in the living room watching a movie and eating dinner when Sarah's phone went off. Looking at the screen she picked it up.

"What's going on?" she responded getting straight to the point. After a minute she responded with "We're on our way" and hung up the phone. Chuck stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's time to go" she gave him a big smile. They finished the slices they were working on and cleaned up their plates. As the movie was only half way through and since it was for the kids anyway, they paused it before giving a round of hugs.

"You guys know the drill" Chuck started "in bed after the movie is over" he looked at all three of the little ones.

"We know Dad" Stephanie smiled at him.

"Don't worry," Molly smiled at the couple "we've been here before" she looked at all the kids. They loved when she was over.

"You got our cell phone number if you need us" Sarah looked at her sister.

"Sarah, Chuck I've got this! I've done this before. You have nothing to worry about." With that Molly pushed them out the door. As soon as they were out, she shut the door behind them and locked it.

When the movie was over Molly looked over at the clock. It announced it was nine at night.

"Alright little ones" she announced "time for bed." There weren't many arguments considering the fact that Emily was yawning. After setting up Emily's sleeping bag, they all gathered in Stephanie's room to read a night time story and once that was over she sent Andy to his room. Tucking them all in one by one she turned off the lights and cracked the doors. Molly headed downstairs as she was going watch some TV. A few episodes into the evening she heard something outside. Hoping it was nothing she went back to the television. When she heard the noise closer something inside told her it was not normal but a part of her was still trying to convince herself it was nothing. Then she heard a noise and it sounded as though it came from inside of the house.

Molly stood up and turned slowly. She started to move to the back of the house where she heard the noise. Then all of a sudden a person dressed in black came into the house. Molly walked backwards to the couch to try and get a hold of something, anything to attempt to fight back. But the person in black lunged at Molly and knocked her off her feet. Flying back and onto the floor she was dizzy.

"Oh little girl" a voice said to her "We're not here for you" with that she felt a blow to her head and her world went black.

* * *

><p>That night after everything ended up fine at the hospital. Michelle Anne Grimes was born around 10 o'clock that night. After what felt like hours, they welcomed a brand new member to the family. They all couldn't have been happier. She was perfect and Morgan was over the moon. He kept mentioning how he was now surrounded by beautiful women. They bid the family farewell and left them to rest.<p>

"Did you ever imagine this?" Chuck turned in his seat to look at Sarah as she drove them home.

"Imagine what?" she glanced over at him.

"This. All of this" he made a grand gesture with his hands "the family, the friends, our life."

"There was a time if you told me this would be my life I wouldn't have believed you but this is so much better" she reached over and took a hold of Chuck's hand. He brought her hand up and kissed it. They held hands all the way until they pulled up to the house. Chuck looked up at the house.

"That's weird" he stated as he looked at the house.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"The living room lights are still on." Chuck commented. They both looked at the clock on the dash. It was almost midnight.

Putting the car in park, Sarah leaned over then looked at Chuck. Feeling her eyes on him he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Something just feels off" she shook her head and leaned her head down so that her hair had blocked her face from Chuck. He reached out and brushed her hair back so that he could see her face.

"What is it?" he questioned brushing her hair with his hand. She shook her head again.

"It is most likely nothing. Let's head inside" she looked at him with a smile. They both stepped out of the car, turning to look at the house more clearly they saw that more than just the living room lights were on. The whole downstairs was lit which was not normal for when she watched the kids.

"Molly usually turns off the lights off when she goes to bed, right?" Chuck asked turning to look at Sarah. She had already made her way around the car and was walking quickly to the house. She wasn't slowing down and Chuck started right up behind her. Both were hoping that they had nothing to fear. Reaching the door first Sarah put her hand on the knob with the hope that nothing would happen when she attempted to turn it. Yet when she went to turn it the knob turned with ease, Sarah opened the door. She turned to look at Chuck and fear reflected in both of their eyes. Slowly pushing the door all the way open, their breath caught in their throats.

Walking cautiously into the house they looked around. Items were scattered all around. There were signs of an obvious struggle. Panic shot through both of them at the same instant as they looked at each other. Walking farther into the house they kept glancing around the house, eyes darting in every direction. Without using words they separated to cover more space. Chuck slowly walked into the living room while Sarah glanced into the kitchen.

"Sarah" Chuck cried. She came darting into the living and for a moment froze at the sight in front of her. There on floor in front of the couch was Molly. Sarah rushed over and knelt next to her on the ground. Blood was dried on her forehead. They could tell that she had been hit over the head with something hard. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. No words needed to be said. Chuck just nodded and then bolted out of the room. Rushing up the stairs he stopped.

"Sarah" she heard him cry again. As she sat next to Molly on the floor she looked up at the stairwell and noticed what Chuck had called her for. All along the walls of the stairs were marks on the wall. The pictures that hung there were all askew and threatening to fall off if they didn't already. A jagged line like a knife had been dug into the wall was marked all the way up. Chuck didn't turn to look back at her as he made his way up the steps. He followed the line all the way up and moving faster with each step. Making his way into the hallway he found all the doors wide open. Stepping into the first room he glanced around. Then he turned on the light.

It looked like a war had broken out in Andrew's room. Toys and blankets were thrown all about the room.

"Andy!" Chuck cried. He started to throw blankets around and looked all around the room in hope of finding his son. "Andrew!" he screamed and got no response. Downstairs Sarah heard Chuck distressed scream and she felt her heart freeze. No. This wasn't happening. She then heard him run into another room.

Turning on the light in Stephanie's room, her room looked worse than the last one. Emily's sleeping bag was tossed across the room and items were everywhere. He started to rush around the room. He couldn't even call out for them for his voice had caught in his throat. He couldn't find them anywhere. In a last ditch effort he ran into the his and Sarah's room. Hitting the light it was bizarre. Nothing was out of place. He checked under the bed, in the closet, everywhere he could and there was nothing. No luck.

Sarah was checking Molly's wound and then attempting to wake her up. Suddenly two eyes opened up. The two stared at each other.

"Sarah" Molly's voice caught in her throat.

"Molly?" Sarah barely got out through the tears that she did not realize were falling. "What happened?" she questioned. Soon Molly's eyes were filled with tears and they started to come in full force down her face.

"I'm so sorry" she choked out. At that moment, Chuck came down the steps slowly, he made his way over to Sarah and Molly. Molly hadn't moved but had tears streaming down her face. At Chuck's entrance Sarah looked up at him. Fear consumed her. She looked up into the eyes of her husband as he uttered the words that seem to freeze everything.

"They're gone."


	4. Chapter 4

I_ know I'm a horrible updater. But I rewrote this chapter entirely because I came up with a better concept for it. In the long run, I'm really glad I did. Thank you for sticking with me during this. _

_ Also remember Sarah did NOT loose her memories and Ellie and Awesome DID NOT move away. I started writing this before bullet train. _

_I also do not own Chuck_

* * *

><p>Ellie was slowly getting ready for bed. Devon has just finished a shift at the hospital and she had just returned home as well due to the fact that Morgan and Alex just welcomed the newest member of the family into the world. It was always exciting considering how far they all came from where they started. She always knew as soon as she met Devon that her life would be filled with family but after everything that happened with Chuck at Sanford, she was always so worried.<p>

Then came Sarah. She changed everything and Ellie felt like she got her brother back in a way. He changed so much after he got kicked out of college and she somehow brought him back. Back to the Chuck she knew when they were growing up. Things snowballed from there and it had been a huge roller coaster ride. There were up and downs but she was grateful for it all in the end. One thing she was truly grateful for was that their mother was back.

Early that day Mary was there in fact, in between jobs taking a break and was able to watch the children for her and Devon. She was great with the kids even though sometimes Ellie wondered about the stories she told them. Granted they ended up with a happy ending but sometimes she wondered how much her mother made things up and how much was real. Shaking her head to herself with a smile she moved down the hall. Checking up on the children before she went to bed started out as a first time mother thing and soon turned into a habit that she did without thinking. She loved to check in on them and see them sleeping peacefully. When they were it was like nothing in the world could touch them and that gave her a comfort unlike anything else.

As she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom she heard her phone going off. There were only a few right tones she knew by heart and she would wake up to at any point. It was one of them. She spit in the sink and walked into the bedroom where her phone was. Quickly grabbing her phone before it woke up Devon, she noticed it was Chuck calling. She picked it up as she walked out of the room.**  
><strong>"Hey Chuck, what's up?" She asked and there was a pause before a sob on the other end. "Chuck?" she questioned. She was worried and nervous. She never had heard him like this. "Chuck what is going on?" She asked again.**  
><strong>"Ellie," he sobbed "they're gone.**  
><strong>"Chuck" she asked nervously asked "who's gone?" She wasn't sure she was ready for what was to come next and the worst part was she felt she already knew the answer. He barely sobbed out his kids names when Ellie started. "Chuck I will be right" and she hung up. She ran back into the bedroom and whomever her husband awake.

"Devon, wake up" she shook him "Devon" "Ellie" he mumbled "what is going on?"**  
><strong>"Devon get the kids up we have to move." She started to pull him up out of the bed.**  
><strong>"El, what is going on?" Devon asked rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping long and was wondering what got her in such a state. He had worked a long shift and really all he wanted to do was sleep.**  
><strong>"Devon, Stephanie and Andrew are missing." Nothing more needed to be said. Devon shot out of the bed. **  
><strong>"What do you mean missing?" He questioned.**  
><strong>"I don't know Devon but we need to get to moving. They need us." She rushed into the bedrooms of her children and got them up. They were groggy and barely awake zombies but soon they made it to the van. Devon was driving while Ellie was in the passenger seat. She was frantically on her phone trying to find the people she was looking for. When she finally found it she diaper.**  
><strong>"Hey Mom" she said after a few moments of waiting with Devon was listening on the other end "The kids are missing . . . no, not my kids. Stephanie and Andrew. No, I'm not entirely sure of the details but I'm headed there . . . Okay. Love you" she hung up the phone. Devon glanced over at her.

"Mom will meet us there" she then looked down at her hands at the phone "Devon" her voice was shaky.

"Yeah, babe" Devon responded.

"Wasn't Emily staying the night there tonight?" and following that question they knew the answer to that.

"Does Casey know?" he asked.

"Do you think I should contact him?" Ellie asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry, babe. It would never hurt" Before Devon even finished saying the sentence Ellie was already dialing Casey's number into her phone. She put it up to her ear.

"John, has Chuck contacted you? No, well because he called me and when they got home the kids were missing. See you there" she hung up and looked at it for a moment "He's on his way." She turned to look at her husband. "Devon, I'm scared."

"Babe, clam down and we don't know the whole situation. Just hold tight" and he reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. But when they got to the house things were no better.

Items were thrown everywhere and things were a mess. Chuck was standing there but he wasn't taking his eyes off Sarah and Molly. It was like if he turned his eyes away they would disappear. Molly was on the ground and she had tears were streaming down her face. Sarah was sitting there holding Molly's head in place to not place any more injury on the girl but beyond that Sarah was taking nothing in. Ellie walked in first and following her were Devon and their kids. Chuck heard the door and glanced up at Ellie.

"El" he whispered her name out. Ellie walked straight up to him and hugged him.

"I'm here, Chuck" she whispered back to him. She squeezed him and then turned to Molly and Sarah on the floor. She had walked over to them, pushing all other thoughts to the side and went into full doctor mode. She knew she had to to truly help Molly. She knelt next to Sarah and put her hands over Sarah's. Sarah was hesitant.

"Sarah" Ellie said silently "I can help her." When Sarah didn't move, Ellie looked at her with pleading eyes "Let me help her Sarah, I know what to do" Ellie pleaded with Sarah. Sarah slowly removed her hands and Ellie moved into place and got to work checking on Molly. Sarah stood up and looked dazed for a moment. Chuck watched her stand up and then moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and when she realized what he was doing, she did the same to him.

Devon and the kids stood in front of the door. The three children stood in front of him their eyes all glued to the scene in front of them.

"Need any help Ellie?" Devon asked her. She glanced over at him.

"Can you get the first aid kit out of the kitchen for me please?" she asked.

"I know where it is, Mom" Clara said looking up at her mom then glancing up at her dad.

"Thank you sweetie" Ellie said as she watched her oldest daughter disappear into the kitchen. She soon appeared again with the kit that Ellie bought for Chuck and Sarah when they first moved into their dream home. Clara went over to her mom and sat down next to her. At a young age Clara showed an interest in what her parents did and she was slowly starting to show what she little she could do. As Ellie started to work on Molly, Clara reached out and took Molly's hand. The two girls were more like cousins than anything and as Clara took her hand Molly looked up at her. Clara offered a reassuring smile and Molly squeezed her hand back. Ellie saw the interaction between the two girls. Even in this moment of darkness, love and light were still present.

"Did you call Emma?" Ellie asked looking up at Chuck and Sarah.

"No" Chuck shocked his head slightly.

"He only called you" Sarah explained. Ellie looked over at Devon. They thought the same thing.

"Don't worry babe, I got this" he stepped into the kitchen taking Abigail and Nathan with him.

"We called Casey and Mom on our way over here" Ellie explained to them but as soon as Chuck heard Casey's name his eyed became the size of golf balls and he tensed even more than he already was.

"Chuck" Sarah pulled away a little and looked up at him as she felt him tense.

"Emily" he whispered as he looked down at her "what are we going to tell Morgan and Alex?"

"Right now we tell them nothing" and they all turned to look at Casey who was coming in from the kitchen.

"Casey we should have . . ." Sarah started but Casey cut her off.

"Don't worry about it" he said "it's not an easy situation to grasp let alone tell. I'm just glad you had the sense to call someone." He glanced over at Ellie "Anyway I called Beckman. She is starting to get her best people on it. I checked around the house to make sure we're clear" he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen "they let me in through the back. Now why don't you two go upstairs and get some rest."

"But Stephanie and Andrew" Chuck whispered.

"I know" Casey took a step towards the couple "but until we get some sort of lead on this, we are going to need you two in the best shape that you can be in" Chuck nodded and started to walk towards the steps but stopped when he realized Sarah had not moved at all. She and Casey have not broken eye contact.

"Walker I will let you know if I hear anything."

"Sarah" Chuck's voice made her turn and with Casey's word, she took her husbands hand and followed him up the stairs. Meanwhile Ellie and Clara had moved Molly to the couch. Clara sat next to Molly and Molly laid her head on Clara's shoulder.

"Clara Bear" Ellie looked at her oldest daughter, "you'll stay with Molly and keep an eye on her?"

"Of course I will Mom" Clara answered.

"That's my girl" Ellie patted her daughter's knee and stood up. She walked into the kitchen where Devon and the kids still were and Casey followed her.

"I just talked to Emma" Devon informed everyone "She'll be here as soon as she can."

"Molly should be fine but we really should keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours." At that moment a knock was heard coming from the door. All of them stopped. Casey slowly walked to the door as he heard Devon say "She can't be here already." He figured if they were knocking as such it wouldn't be someone they would want to kill which kind of bummed him out. Still on guard he looked through the peep hole and then reached for the door. Opening it up he reveled one Mary Bartowski.

"Mom" Ellie walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Where's Chuck and Sarah?" Mary asked.

"We sent them upstairs to get some rest" Ellie told her and then looked at Casey then back at her mother "Mom, I called you before I called Casey . . . "

"Well," Casey grunted "I do live closer" and they all stared at him for a moment. Then they heard a little giggle come from near Devon. They all turned to look at the source.

"Mom" Abigail said in a little sing song voice "you know how Uncle Casey likes to drive!"

"Ab, now don't be giving away all of my secrets" he said with a small smile to what everyone in their adoptive family knew was his favorite "Awesome" child. Ellie shook her head and turned her attention back to her mother when she asked "how are they?"

"Not well but that is to be expected. I mean who could be with what happened" Ellie trailed off. At that Mary looked around the room.

"Why do we go into the kitchen to discuss this and let the kids stay out here?" Mary suggested. The kids settled on the couch and on the floor in front of it while Devon got the television set up with a kid's channel on a low volume. Ellie started to work on making some coffee for the adults and some chocolate milk for the kids in the kitchen as Casey and Mary sat down at the kitchen table.

"Now how are they?" Mary asked again knowing she wasn't going to get a watered down answer with the kids in the opposite room.

"Not good" Casey simply put it.

"They are in shock over everything which is understandable" Ellie explained as she walked past with a try for the kids in the living room. When Ellie came back and started to prepare the coffee. No one was saying anything as she moved about.

"Can Molly tell us anything?" Mary asked.

"At this moment, she's still in shock herself but I also wouldn't push her at the moment. She's going through a lot of blame on herself as well. But Devon is staying out there with the kids. In case Molly needs to help or says anything." Ellie handed a cup of coffee to both Mary and Casey. She then went out to carry one to her husband. As she turned to leave she paused to look at the scene in front of her. Her husband with her children. She couldn't imagine what Chuck and Sarah must be going through. To lose the most precious things in your life, your whole world, the ones you created and loved more than anything just taken away. She felt that words could not begin to describe it. She turned back and walked into the kitchen. Once she sat at the table with the other two.

"I contacted Beckman on my way over here. She said she's going to get her best on this as soon as she can. She's wasting no time" Casey told them.

"What about the police?" Ellie asked just wondering but knowing it wouldn't come up with much.

"Honestly they could do more harm than good" Mary said "with two former CIA agent's children and a former NSA agent's grandchild." Casey grunted in agreement.

"Well have you thought about anyone from your past?" Ellie asked and both Mary and Casey looked up at her, "anyone that Chuck, Sarah or even you Casey from your past that would have found out about the kids and did this as revenge." As spoke Casey and Mary looked deep in thought "I mean like Shaw did so many years ago. I mean he came back to almost destroy everything we try to protect. Could it be possible for him or anyone else to come back and do this?" The question hung in the air, thick like molasses.

"I just thought considering we have no lead or any idea of who could have done this. I feel like it might be a place to start." Ellie looked down into her mug when no one responded with anything.

"No, Ellie" Casey shook his head "We have to start somewhere" Casey got up and found some paper and a pen. Right there he started a list of people from his past. Starting from long before Chuck and Sarah and then to were his was in his life. Anyone dead or alive he put on the list. Ellie watched him go. Mary reached over and took one of the pieces of paper from Casey and found her own pen. Ellie looked at her.

"It may not be a bad idea if I did it too" Mary started to write down anything that came to her mind. It was also her family after all. Ellie watched the two of them and took a sip off coffee. Watching them she started to feel reality starting to set in.

"What if we can't find them? Or what if it is too late?" Ellie questioned silently.

"Not going to happen" Casey stated.

"But what if something happens before we get to them or we don't find anything?" Ellie started to frantically said.

"Not going to happen" Casey stated again.

"How can you be so sure about that John?" Ellie questioned.

"Because I know those two" he pointed upstairs "They are the best damn spies I have ever worked with or will ever work with. If anyone knows the length that they have gone to save each other it is me. The two of them together is a force that I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of. Now the fact that their kids are missing and someone took them." He paused and shook his head. "They have no idea what is coming their way."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! So this chapter is A LOT shorter than my past ones but there wasn't much more to write in this one. _

_There is a mention to another story of a dear friend of mine in here. You should read ALL of her Chuck stories because they are my favorites and I'm not scared to promote her. Her pen name is Imagination Parade. Check them out. _

_Also I do not own Chuck. If I did well . . . we would of had a magical Disney moment. _

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah walked up the stairs slowly, not even taking in the debris from the fight had broken out in their house. If the walls could talk, there would be no doubt they would tell the story of the fight the children gave as they were being taken away. The pictures on the walls in the stairwell looked like an earthquake had hit the house. Then they traveled down slowly to their room. Glancing into the rooms of her children, Sarah noticed that the rooms looked very much like the walls. Items were thrown about everywhere. They finally made it to their room.<p>

Sarah looked around their room. It felt strangely empty. She looked over to the pictures that were on her dresser of their family. The first was a picture of Sarah pregnant with Stephanie, just a few weeks before she was born. Chuck was holding her from behind and had intertwined their fingers right on top of her very grown baby belly. The second picture when Stephanie was just two years old and Andrew was just born. Stephanie was sitting on Chuck's lap and holding her new born baby brother in her arms. Chuck has his arms wrapped around her helping her hold her baby brother. Then the third one was always her favorite. Alex had taken it when Sarah was gone on a mission and she gave it to Sarah as a gift. It was a picture of Chuck sitting there with the two kids on his lap while they were seeing a movie in the park. They were sitting there and all three were staring up at the screen with the same expression of wonderment on their faces. She turned from the pictures and looked at Chuck who was behind her.

"Chuck" her voice was small. At first he didn't hear it. He was looking at the two pictures he had on his night stand. One was of Sarah and him. It was taken shortly after Morgan and Alex had moved in together. Both had fallen asleep snuggled together on the recliner in the new apartment. The other was another picture of the day Andrew was born. Sarah was laying in the hospital bed holding him in her arms. Stephanie was climbing up on the opposite end of the end trying to get a closer look of her new baby brother and saying hello to him. None of them were looking at the camera when Chuck had taken the picture and that's what made it even more perfect to him. That's when he heard Sarah's voice call his name again.

"Yes?" he turned to look at her. She had that panicked look about her and he could see in her eyes that she was worried.

"Do you think they are okay? What if they are hurt? What if they're hungry? They are probably scared" before she could go any farther Chuck stopped her by wrapping her in his arms. He pulled her in tightly.

"Sarah, honey, you're spiraling" he started to rub her back.

"Chuck, I'm just so worried about them" she said in a small voice.

"I know Sarah," he pulled her back so she could look at him, "but right now we need to focus on how to get them back. You can't be in worried mommy and daddy mode. We need to be the spies we know we can be." Sarah nodded in return "and I promise I will do everything and anything I can to bring them back." He looked at her.

"We, Chuck" she stated "they're our kids." At that moment he pulled her in close.

"I love you" he whispered.**  
><strong>

**"**I love you too, Chuck" she stated as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>No! I want my mom and dad!" Stephanie screamed as struggled from her capture in the man's arms. The man attempted to keep ahold of her but it was proving to be harder than he imagined She swung her head back and even though she hit her head into his teeth in the process she gave the man a fat lip. She then swung her arm back and hit him right in the ear. Meanwhile holding her by the waist he got her into the holding room as quickly as he could. **  
><strong>

**"**There you go you little brat" he threw her in and slammed the door closed. He turned to walk away and he noticed his lip was bleeding a little bit. Cursing some words under his breath he walked away. Stephanie was at the door, banging both fists on the door and was still screaming after the man. **  
><strong>

**"**Stephanie" said a small voice from behind her. She stopped for a minute and turned to look at the two behind her. There was little Emily sitting on the ground and curled in a ball. Andrew was sitting next to her.**  
><strong>

**"**Sorry" she said as she turned and sat down on the other side of Emily, "I just want to go home."**  
><strong>

**"**I want my mommy and daddy" Emily said sadly with tears threatening to come down her cheeks. **  
><strong>

**"**Me too." Andrew said. The three of them sat huddled together on the floor in the very back of the room. **  
><strong>In the same building, the man who Stephanie had given a fat lip to was walking into a different room that held a long table. The man was shaking his head nursing his lip with his hand as he walked in and sat down next to another man.**  
><strong>

**"**Did you get your ass kicked by a 6 year old?" the man who was already in the room ask.**  
><strong>

**"**Shove it, Morse" the man responded "she was not easy to get ahold of. I thought with the way she was fighting me that she was slip through my hands and run away."**  
><strong>

**"**Don't worry Jenkins" Morse said "she wouldn't have gotten far anyway. There was no where she could go."**  
><strong>

**"**It still doesn't count for the fat lip she gave me. Hurts like a bitch" Jenkins applied more pressure to his lip. Morse just laughed at him as two more men walked in. Both were looking worse for wear. Then once all were seated the door opened up one final time. A man walked in, dressed in a suit he had longer hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck. He looked around at the four sitting at the table. **  
><strong>

**"**So did we get the children?" he asked.**  
><strong>

**"**Yes we did sir," Jenkins responded "we got all three of them sir."**  
><strong>

**"**All three of them?" he questioned turning sharply to all four of them sitting at the table.**  
><strong>

**"**Yes, sir" one of the men responded with "there were three in the house and you told us to get all of them."**  
><strong>

**"**But they only have two," he started to pace the area in front of the table, "did you go to the sister's house? She is the one with three kids."**  
><strong>

**"**No, sir. We checked the address and everything. We made sure we had the right house."**  
><strong>

**"**Did you by chance get the babysitter?" he questioned.**  
><strong>

**"**No, we left her right where we found her" the man named Jenkins chuckled as he said it.

"Follow me." At that the man with the ponytail charged out of the room and to the holding room where they were keeping the children. It didn't take them long to reach the room. As they walked up they noticed that all the children were still huddled together in the back of the room holding each other. As he looked in, he realized that they did get the right children but it was just an added one.

"Did we get the right kids?"Jenkins asked. He wasn't sure if he could go through another beating by a child like that.

"Oh you sure did. And I know exactly what to do with the extra one."


End file.
